Transmigraciones
by Usagi Lawliet
Summary: A veces las transmigraciones no suelen salir del todo bien. O al menos ese es el caso de Indra, Ashura, Hashirama, Madara, Naruto y Sasuke.


**Transmigraciones**

**Nota del autor:** Esto en realidad es un escrito incoherente. En realidad no es de mucho sentido, por eso es un milagro para mí que hayas decidido leerlo. Quise hacer algo respecto a la relación de Ashura e Indra, Hashirama y Madara, Naruto y Sasuke…

**Summary:** A veces las transmigraciones no suelen salir del todo bien. O al menos ese es el caso de Indra, Ashura, Hashirama, Madara, Naruto y Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La moneda.

Hashirama y Madara eran rivales, eso medio mundo shinobi lo sabía. Por esa razón la mayoría de las personas ya ni se preocupaban en detenerlos. No después de aquella batalla pasada en donde ambos se habían peleado por una moneda y en el camino habían atropellado a más de una cuarta parte de la población shinobi. Y por supuesto, Hashirama había salido vencedor. No sin antes recibir un katon de Madara jurando venganza.

Días después, Hashirama había sido encerrado en un pozo con un sello supresor para que no pudiera usar su Mokuton. Tobirama lo encontró a los cinco días.

Pero esta vez había sido algo personal.

Hashirama se veía nervioso. Jamás había pensado que el hacer aquello pondría al Uchiha de esa manera.

Y por su parte Madara no lo perdonaría, nunca lo haría. Pues Hashirama le había arrebatado algo aún más importante que Izuna.

Hashirama… _se había comido su Inarizushi._

Y Madara no lo perdonaría, pues ese Inarizushi no solo era un simple Inarizushi. No. Era un Inarizushi importado desde el país del fuego, un Inarizushi único que había guardado en su refrigerio para comerlo cuando dejara de estar ocupado con las sandeces del Senju. Un Inarizushi que incluso Izuna sabía que no se debía tocar a menos de que quisieras una tortura eterna dentro del Tsukuyomi.

_Unas gradas más atrás…._

-¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?-cuestiono Tobirama con una gotita en la sien.

Izuna negó repetidas veces.

-No lo creo. Nii-san había estado esperando casi una semana para comerlo. -respondió.

_De regreso con Hashirama y Madara._

-¡Maddy, tranquilízate! Fue sin querer-intentó calmar al Uchiha, Hashirama.

-¡Ni hablar Senju, te comiste mi Inarizushi sin compasión alguna! y con plena consciencia-acuso Madara.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía!-se defendió el Senju.

-Nada que, muereeee-y dicho esto Madara se le lanzó.

Ambos amigos y rivales se enfrascaron en una pelea típica de ellos. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de los menores, estos pararon repentinamente.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?-preguntó preocupado Izuna.

Tobirama no contestó.

-¡TOBIRAMA!-se escuchó el lloriqueo de Hashirama.

-¡IZUNA!-que fue secundado al de Hashirama.

Ambos hermanos, se levantaron corriendo en dirección a los mayores.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupado Izuna.

-¿Hashirama? ¿Qué…?-Tobirama no concluyó la pregunto debido al enorme panorama que tenía enfrente.

-¡AUCH! Estúpido Senju ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-se quejó Madara.

-¡Ay!, Maddy no jales tan fuerte-lloriqueo.

-¡Mi pelo, estúpido!- Y es que después de tal revolcón, mordidas, golpes y ruedas que habían dado, Hashirama y Madara habían quedado atados del gran nudo que se había formado uniendo varios mechones de pelo.

Tobirama suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Izuna, trae las tijeras-pidió. El susodicho asintió, con tal de ayudar a su hermano.

-¡NO!-vociferaban al unísono ambos mayores.

-Ni hablar, no me cortaré el pelo ¡Que sea el Senju!-se negó Madara.

-¡Pero Maddy!-lloriqueo Hashirama.

-Uchiha, por si no lo has notado. Ambos están en igual condiciones.-explicó Tobirama.- Así que ambos perderán una parte de cabello.-dijo casi sonriendo al ver la cara de horror de las encarnaciones de Indra y Ashura.

Madara negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Me niego…!-Madara silencio al escuchar el sonido de las tijeras al ser su cabello cortado.

De repente dos lagrimones se les formaron en los ojos a los fundadores de Konoha.

-¡MI CABELLO/ MI HERMOSO CABELLO!-lloriquearon. Claramente Hashirama más fuerte que Madara, a pesar de que el Uchiha fuera el que sentía más dolor. Pues el cabello era casi lo más importante para un Uchiha. En especial uno caprichoso y vanidoso como lo era Madara... Como lo había sido Indra y en algún futuro Sasuke.

_Una hora después…_

Hashirama y Madara finalmente había parado de llorar, siendo consolado el segundo por Izuna.

-Sniff, sniff… Mi cabello, Izuna… ¡Está arruinado!-dijo Madara haciendo un puchero inconscientemente.

-Ya crecerá, mientras te tendremos que emparejar el cabello-consoló el menor.

-Tobi, mi pelo-lagrimeo Hashirama.

-Ya crecerá-contestó secamente y apurando al mayor haciendo que se le cayera una moneda en el proceso.

Madara la miro sorprendió.

-¡Es mi moneda!-exclamó.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Hashirama quien reaccionó al ver la moneda por la que él y Madara habían peleado la vez pasada. Y la cual había ganado.

-¡Maddy, dame mi moneda!-

-¡Ni hablar Senju, es mía por derecho! ¡Tú me la quitaste!-alegó tratando de quitarse a su amigo de encima, para empezar a correr.

-No puedo creer que estén peleando por una simple moneda-se quejó Izuna.

-Ya lo superaran-contesto Tobirama, viendo como Hashirama mordía a Madara.

-¡Te odio Senju, te odioooo!-se escuchó el grito de Madara a lo lejos.

_**oOoOoO...Un milenio…¿Siglo, años..? ¡Bah, como sea! Atrás…OoOoOo**_

-¡Indra!-despertó Ashura sobresaltado.

El susodicho entreabrió un ojo con molestia. ¡Qué capacidad tenía su hermano para joderlo!

-¿Hn?

-¡No me vas a creer lo que soñé!-exclamó.

-Pues no quiero saberlo-contestó adormilado.

-Es que fue raro, porque fue como si fuéramos tú y yo…-empezó.

-Ashura…-murmuró, siendo ignorado por el menor.

-SI, el caso es que no éramos exactamente nosotros. Sino más bien otras personas ¡Pero era como si fuéramos nosotros! Pero al grano, el caso es que yo me comía tu Inarizushi…Ya sabes, ese que has estado guardando por casi toda una semana-siguió.- Ah, y sobre que te cortaban el pelo…-agregó restándole importancia.

Indra abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!-lo miro.

-Pues sí, eso ¡Pero te juro que no he tocado ni tu Inarizushi, ni tus tomates!-exclamó al ver la intenciones del mayor de acabar con su vida.

Mientras tanto, su hermano se entretenía pasándose la mano por el pelo. Después de no ver nada raro, Indra pareció tranquilizarse.

-¡DEJEN DORMIR!-se escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la pared.

Indra no respondió. Pero Ashura profirió un; ¡Cállate viejo! Lo suficientemente fuerte para que su padre escuchara.

-Sí, y entonces después encontrábamos una moneda y empezábamos a pelear-concluyó Ashura para quedarse callado.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el mayor después de un rato.

-¿Y bien qué?-respondió Ashura.

-¿Qué más soñaste?-cuestionó.

-Ah, nada mas eso…-respondió como si nada.

A Indra le empezó a crecer una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

-¡Me estás diciendo que me despertaste de mi sueño en donde conquistaba el mundo para esto!-exclamó enfadado.

-Pues sí, es que fue tan real que…-pero Asura ya no pudo seguir porque su hermano se le lanzó.

-¡Ashura te voy a matar!-gritó.

-¡QUE SE CALLEN JODER!-esta vez había sido su tío Hamura el que les había gritado desde la habitación del lado contrario a la de su padre.

Sin embargo fue vilmente ignorado.

Ambos hermanos se empezaron a pelear rodando por el piso, pegándose con lo primero que encontraran, jalándose el pelo, lanzando patadas, pellizcos y mordidas.

Al final, cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Ambos hermanos fueron detenidos por su abuela.

-¡CÁLLENSE MALDITOS MOCOSOS!-entro enfadada Kaguya con una mascarilla verde radioactiva y el cabello flotante.

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaron al unisono al ver al monstruo. Por su parte, Ashura pensó que era el coco. Así que le lanzó una lámpara de lava para después aferrarse a su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Kaguya lo miro mal, para después quitarse con irritación la lámpara que su nieto le había lanzado. Minutos después, cuando ambos pudieron ver a través de su máscara se tranquilizaron.

Pero la tranquilidad no les duro mucho, pues a la primera hora de la mañana su abuela los agarró del cuello y los puso a barrer media Luna. Pues la otra mitad era territorio de los extraterrestres.

-Lo juro, algún día la voy a sellar-dijo Indra mientras barría.

-Y yo te ayudare-concordó su hermano- ¡Eh, una moneda!-exclamó.

-Yo la quiero-pidió el mayor.

-Ni hablar, yo la vi primero-rebatió Ashura. Empezando así una pelea más.

_**oOoOoO...Unos siglos más adelante…OoOoOo**_

-¡Sasuke! ¡La tenemos que sellar!-exclamó Naruto al Uchiha quien venía desde el otro lado, acorralando así a Kaguya.

-¡Lo sé, así que cállate dobe!-contesto el Uchiha.

Y justo cuando llego Sakura a ayudarlos y estaban a punto de sellar. Naruto paro.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-ésta vez fue Sakura.

Naruto tardo un minuto en responder.

-Hn… No sé, siento que ya había dicho esa frase antes-confesó mirando a Sasuke.

-Tienes razón… yo también siento que ya la había dicho, o algo por el estilo-concordó.

Kaguya se les quedó mirando con cara aguada

-¡Ah, el coco!-exclamó Naruto por inercia lanzándole una de las bolas flotantes que traía consigo, ¿Para algo tenían que ser, no?

Kaguya lo miro mal. Retirando la bola de su frente.

-Bueno sigamos sellándola-dijo Sasuke al fin.

Y justo cuando la iban a volver a sellar, Naruto volvió a parar.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ?!-se enfadó Sasuke.

-Es que… jamás había tenido una abuelita, y ya que somos como una especie de reencarnación de sus nietos. Bueno…-dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada curiosa de Kaguya.

-¿Qué?-preguntó esta vez la susodicha alzando una ceja.

-¿No piensa darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y día del niño?-ttebayo-cuestionó.

-¡Eres un usuratonkachi, Naruto!-exclamo Sasuke.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluido Zetsu. Kaguya respondió;

-¿No eres un poco grande como para pedir tus regalos ahora?-indago.

-¡Pero es que siempre me ha dado ilusión que me diesen uno!-pidió Naruto con ojos de cachorro.

-Lo único que te podría dar ahora sería el matarte-respondió secamente.

Naruto repentinamente cambio su expresión de cachorro a una nerviosa.

-¿Sabe qué? Mejor ya no me lo de, hasy que sellarla, teme -Y esta vez, por milagro de las colas de Kurama la sellaron.

_Minutos después…_

-¿Enserio dobe? Estábamos en medio de una batalla ¡y a ti se te ocurre pedirle un regalo!-dijo Sasuke al regresar de aquella dimensión.

-El de la muerte, para ser más precisos-agrego Sakura.

-¡Teme! Comprende que me hacía mucha ilusión el tener uno.-se defendió.-Bueno, al menos todavía puedo pedírselo a papá, al viejo y al anciano.

Sasuke suspiro mientras veía correr a su amigo hacia los anteriormente mencionados.

-Así, tu cumpleaños…. Jejeje- rió nerviosamente Minato-Pues veras, es que… me tengo que ir, porque… tu madre, ¡Si, eso! Kushina me está esperando. Y- y… ¡Adiós!-se fue volando.

-Ya veras, haré que Kurama se haga pis en tu tumba ¡Lo juro!-amenazó Naruto.-Bueno, aún quedan el viejo y el anciano. Echó a correr en dirección hacia el tercero.

-Lo siento Naruto, me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!-

-¡Ese viejo!-exclamó Naruto. El Sandaime era un viejo tacaño.

El Uzumaki se volvió hacia Hagoromo.

-Anciano, ¿Usted si me va a dar mi regalo verdad?-pidió con cara de cachorro.

-¿Eh?, ah sí, claaaro. ¡Por supuesto! Pero no tengo nada que regalar… ¡Ten una moneda!-y dicho esto salió volando a velocidad luz.

Naruto se quedó pasmado mirando la moneda de 100 yenes.

-¡ANCIANO TACAÑO!-expresó tirando la moneda del enfado.

Sasuke curioso la tomo. Naruto se dio cuenta.

-¡Teme, esa moneda es mía!-gritó.

-Ni hablar dobe, tú la tiraste y yo la agarre ¡Ahora es mía!-rebatió.

-¡Dame mi moneda teme!-

-¡NO!-

Y ambos empezaron a pelear, olvidándose completamente de deshacer el Tsukuyomi.

Fin.

Si llegaste hasta aquí… No, espera, ¿Enserio llegaste hasta aquí? Wow… No creí que hubiese alguien que haya aguantado leer este escrito sin sentido xD Bien, gracias por leer, perdón por las faltas de horrografía, se aceptan críticas constructivas, _**sin insultos.**_

_Sayo!_


End file.
